jurassicparkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dilophosaurus
Der Dilophosaurus war ein fleischfressender Dinosaurier, der während dem Unteren Jura lebte. Mehrere Tiere dieser Art sind auf Isla Nublar und Isla Sorna beheimatet. Geschichte Ein kleiner Dilophosaurier? links|thumb|Dr. Sorkins Forschungen bezüglich des Dilophosaurus Mit der Errichtung des Jurassic Parks in den 1980er Jahren, entdeckten die Wissenschaftler der InGen-Corporation nach und nach Möglichkeiten zur Erschaffung von ausgestorbenen Tierarten. Im Blut der im Bernstein eingeschlossenen Insekten, entdeckten die InGen-Wissenschaftler auch die DNA verschiedenster großer Dinosaurier,Jurassic Park: The Game darunter Dilophosaurus.Warpath: Jurassic Park Anfangs gelang die Entwicklung eines lückenlosen Genstrangs des Dilophosaurus nicht. Henry Wu konnte 1991 durch genetische Versuche jedoch herausfinden, dass die DNS des Gelbbändigen Baumsteigers, einer giftigen Froschart Südamerikas, gut mit der DNS des Dilophosaurus harmonierte. Nur kurze Zeit später war InGen bereit die ersten Tiere zu erschaffen.Masrani-Seite Die Tiere wurden daraufhin auf Isla Sorna gezüchtet, um anschließend nach Isla Nublar transportiert zu werden.Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park 1993 befanden sich fünf "ausgewachsene" Dilophosaurier im Jurassic Park; weitere 15 Tiere verblieben in ihrem Gehege auf Isla Sorna.WHAT KILLED THE GENE GUARD ACT? Der ursprünglich aus dem Jura stammende Dilophosaurus wurde als einer der ersten Dinosaurier von InGen entdeckt und produziert. Durch den Einsatz von Frosch-DNA, die dafür sorgte die fehlenden Lücken innerhalb der Dilophosaurus-DNS zu schließen, kam es jedoch zu einer seltsamen Mutation, die dafür sorgte, dass die Tiere einen aufklappbaren Kragen entwickelten und ein giftiges Sekret spucken konnten, das Blindheit und Lähmung verursachte. Obwohl man sich nicht sicher war, ob diese Mutation wirklich von der Frosch-DNS herrührte oder ob dies die natürliche Art der Dilophosaurier war sowie trotz heftiger Proteste einiger Wissenschaftler, die Überführung der Dilophosaurier nach Isla Nublar durchzuführen, wurde ein großes Gehege für die Tiere auf der Insel errichtet. Da die Tiere nie ihre eigentliche Größe von über sechs Metern erreichten, gab man offiziell an, dass die Dilophosaurier auf Isla Nublar noch juvenil (lat. jugendlich), also noch nicht ausgewachsen waren.Tour the Island Im Jurassic Park 200px|thumb|rechts|Dennis Nedry trifft auf einen Dilophosaurus Da man den Dilophosaurus für puplikumsreif hielt, integrierte man das Dilophosaurusgehege in das parkinterne Tourprogramm und zeigte den Dinosaurier als erstes Tier. Kurz vor der Eröffnung des Parks lud John Hammond, der Pächter der Insel und Inhaber des Jurassic Park, aufgrund eines Zwischenfalls bei der Überführung eines Velociraptors von Isla Sorna nach Isla Nublar, eine Gruppe von Fachleuten (z. B. Paläontologen) in den Park ein, um ihn zu beguachten und "abzusegnen". Unter ihnen der berühmte Dinosaurierforscher Alan Grant und die Paläontologin Ellie Sattler. Als die Besuchergruppe das Tourprogramm bestritt, führten sie die Fahrzeuge am Dilophosauriergehege vorbei, doch trotz hoher Erwartung erschienen die Dilophosaurier nicht am Gehegerand, sodass die Besucher die Tiere nicht zu Gesicht bekamen. Einige Zeit später sorgte Dennis Nedry dafür, dass sämtliche Elektrozäune des Parks ausfielen, sodass die Dilophosaurier ihr angestammtes Gebiet verlassen konnten. Als der Computerspezialist mitsamt genetischen Dinosaurierproben zum Ostdock flüchtete, passierte er das Dilophosauriergehege, doch kam er vom Weg ab und setzte sein Auto im Schlamm fest. Als er versuchte den Wagen wieder auf die Straße zu bringen, entdeckte er einen Dilophosaurus, dessen Gefährlichkeit er zuerst unterschätzte. Das Tier attackierte Nedry und spukte ihm Gift ins Gesicht. Als Nedry wieder ins Auto stieg, befand sich ein anderer Dilophosaurus ebenfalls im Wagen der ihn angriff und tötete. miniatur|links|Ein Dilophosaurus attackiert Billy Yoder. Da Nedry nicht am Ostdock erschien, machte sich ein Ersatzteam, bestehend aus der Söldnerin Nima Cruz und Miles Chadwick, im Auftrag von Lewis Dodgson auf, um die DNA-Proben für den Wissenschaftler zu stehlen. Der Peilsender, den Chadwick bei sich trug, führte die beiden zu Nedry und dessen Wagen, sodass Nima wenig später auch den Behälter mit den DNA-Proben ausfindig machen konnte. Es kam zu einem weiteren Angriff ser Dilophosaurier auf das Team. Zwar konnte Nima in das Auo Nedrys gelangen und es wieder zum Laufen bringen und damit einige Dilophosaurier abwehren, doch griffen diese Chadwick an und töteten ihn. Nachdem InGen vom Zwischenfall auf der Insel gehört hatte, sorgte das Unternehmen dafür, dass die Insel bombadiert wurde, sodass fast jegliches Leben, auch das der Dilophosaurier, vernichtet wurde. Dennoch wurde nicht alles Leben ausgelöscht.Jurassic World (Film) Alle Dilophosaurier auf Nublar überlebten den Zwischenfall. Leben auf Islar Sorna und danach Als der Hurrikan Clarissa die wesentlich größere Insel Isla Sorna traf und die Zaunanlagen zerstörte, gelang es auch den dort gezüchteten (mindestens) 15 Dilophosaurier aus ihren Gehegen auszubrechen und sich frei auf der Insel bewegen.Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park miniatur|rechts|Ein Hologramm von Dilophosaurus 2015 in Jurassic World. Nach der Vernichtung der Zaunanlagen auf Sorna, stieg die Population der Dilophosaurier stark an. Es entwickelten sich zwei große Ballungsräume auf der Insel, in denen Dilophosaurier aktiv waren: Im Zentrum von Isla Sorna, das reich an Flüssen war und im östlichen Teil der Insel in den Bergregionen.LEGO Jurassic World Ein Einsatzteam John Hammonds, das unter anderem aus Sarah Harding und Ian Malcolm bestand, protokollierte später die Anwesenheit von Dilophosauriern auf Sorna, nahmen dies jedoch, aufgrund eines bevorstehenden Angriffs einiger Tyrannosaurier, in diesem Moment nicht wahr. Simon Masrani ließ später Isla Nublar sichern und einen weiteren Park bauen: Jurassic World. Dabei hatte InGen Zugriff auf die DNA von Dilophosaurus. Tiere dieser Art wurden zu einer Touristenattraktion, die innerhalb von Jurassic World besichtigt werden konnte. Den Besuchern wurde versichert, dass das Glas der Gryosphären sicher vor den Angriffen eines Dilophosaurus seien. Später wurde ein Hologramm des Tieres aktiviert, als Gray Mitchell, sein Bruder Zach Mitchell, Claire Dearing und Owen Grady vor dem Velociraptor Blue flohen.Jurassic World (Film) Merchandising Noch keine Informationen! Hinter den Kulissen * Dilophosaurus, Procompsognathus und Troodon sind die einzigen giftigen Dinosauriergattungen in der Welt von Jurassic Park. * Ursprünglich nahm man an, dass der Dilophosaurus im Film Jurassic Park juvenil (jugendlich) ist, was durch den Satz Nedrys im englischen Original "Thought you might've been one of your big brothers." gestützt wurde, wenngleich er auch hier einen größeren Fleischfresser gemeint haben könnte. Spätestens mit dem Erscheinen von Jurassic Park: The Game weiß man, dass die Tiere aufgrund der Frosch-DNA so klein geblieben sind und nicht ihre volle Größe entwickelt haben. * Der Dilophosaurus ist der einzige Dinosaurier im Film Jurassic Park der in einem Modell dargestellt wurde. Referenzen }} en:Dilophosaurus fr:Dilophosaurus ru:Дилофозаврes:Dilophosauruspt-br:Dilofossauro Kategorie:Dinosaurier (Jurassic Park) Kategorie:Tier auf Isla Nublar Kategorie:Tier auf Isla Sorna Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Theropoda